Sonic Erotic Adventure
by Mister Marvelous
Summary: That's right! It's Sonic Erotic Adventure! Isn't that great? Remember, I don't own Sonic, or do I? Ask Mr. Yuji Naka! Only 1 OC in 2 chapters. It doesn't appear other than 2 chapters. Low-key can get scary at times.


Sonic's Story (Part 1)

Sonic was stressed, and he had an excuse: Eggman had took the Master Emerald, and said that he would only put up a fight if the Sonic Heroes had come, all 3 of them. Here is some backstory you should already know: the Sonic Heroes disbanded 14 years ago, after the events of Sonic Heroes. Knuckles had left to babysit Cream while Vanilla went crocery shopping with Cheese. So, Knuckles unavailable, as always, so, there is only 1 more person - and he just ran into the room.

Tails the Fox was holding an odd machine. "Sonic! I have a new machine! It's-" Sonic suddenly had an idea to relieve stress. While Tails continued to speak, Sonic was thinking. "Buddy, calm down! Sit on my lap." Tails took the offer, and sat on Sonic's lap. He continued to speak, until Sonic got an erection. "S-Sonic, I'll just get off-" suddenly, Sonic grabbed Tails with two hands, and lifted him over his member. Tails knew exactly what Sonic was going to do. "Sonic, NO!" Tails said, as Sonic began to lower him down. Then Sonic violently pushed in, and Tails did a throat shredding scream, but Tails then left his mouth open, quietly screaming.

Sonic kept violently fucking Tails, so bad that blood began to ooze.

Then Sonic woke up.

Time to throw that dream in the bin of Tails-based dreams.

" _sigh,"_ Sonic was a bit sad that the dream wasn't real. Sonic sat down on his bed, and contemplated what it would really be like to stick Tails up from behind. It wasn't long before Sonic's outlandish fantasizing paid off, and he had a fully erected 8 inch boner.

Sonic reached for his member with his white glove, before Tails stormed in the room, not even knocking on the door. He looked like he was ready to take a long vacation, complete with luggage, sunglasses, Hawaiian patterned shirt, and seashell necklace.

"Sonic!" Tails screamed loudly, but then quieted into the most awkward moment ever. Tails stared at Sonic's member, his face turning red quickly. Sonic's first reaction was to grab a pillow, and cover his member, which he quickly did. Afterward, and spoke, holding the pillow in place. "Yeah little buddy?" he said quickly, Tails still blushing. "W-W-W... Well, I'm off on a vacation, and I wanted to tell you..." Tails said, leading to a quick response from Sonic. "Hey, wait! You can't just leave! Your my little buddy! What if I need you?!" Sonic said in a rush. Tails immediately walked away for a second, bringing back a big cardboard box, and a 2 foot tall, completely blank doll. It 2 holes in between its leg area. The box was taped shut, and Tails was carrying it with his other arms. "This is, ummm... Tiny Assistant!" This immediately got the blue hedgehog's attention. "Aw yeah! This is totally happening! So what does it do?" Tails responded by reaching in his "pocket", and taking out a straight line. He put this straight line at the bottom of the doll's face, and the doll stood up in front of him. It began to sqeak with a light, feminine voice. "I will do absolutely anything you desire! From making you food, to doing your laundry! I will do anything for you, as you are my new master!" The doll looked enthusiastic. Tails then spoke, "Did this answer your question?" Sonic answered that question with a jump off his bed then on top of his bed, finishing with a "Yes!", his full erection proudly pointing upward. "So what's in the box?" Sonic said, still standing at the top of the bed. Tails didn't blush, but instead the doll heavily blushed, thinking sexual thoughts of its new master. "Well" Tails stuttered, "Dolls need clothes and o-other attachments, so, I just made a bunch of clothes, attachments, and other knick-knacks, and stuffed them into a box! Enjoy, you two!" said Tails, and off he went, out the door.

Sonic spoke to the flustered doll as he started too sit on the edge of the bed, "So, let's customize you. I'm learning the tactic for one of my future adventures."

Mini Assistant P.O.V.

Everything turned white for a while, but then back to the view of Sonic's large member, nearly in their face.

Sanic the Horgehog P.O.V.

What Sonic saw was a yellow, cute little fox thingy. It had a cute little, flat muzzle. Its eyes looked like Tails, and over all, looked like Tails. It just didn't have the body fur, the 2 tails, or the abnormally gigantious head. It was the cutest thing ever. It was also missing the 3 hairs on the forehead. Sonic began to wonder what the 2 wholes in the middle of the legs were, but disregarded it. He opened the large box to the side gently, and looked inside. There was a large pile of clothes, but on top were instructions for... Vagina, penis, and anal prothstetics... "Tails..." Sonic said, as he took the prothstetics, along with Krazy glue and a orgasm substitute out of a clear plastic bag. He read the instructions, then put the vagina and anus into the 2 empty holes. "Please wait 1 hour for new attachments to cope with Mini Assistant's body... I knew you'd like this, Sonic..." Tails knew him all too well. "So, would you like anything?" The Mini Assistant said, before being cut off by Sonic saying, "Yeah, sandwich, pronto. Prove you aren't a waste of space!" Mini Assistant replied with a "Y-Yes sir!" For some reason, she liked being mistreated. Less than 7 minutes later, she came back with a mouthwatering hogey. Sonic grabbed it, but put it down, and looked down at her. He supposed she shouldn't be walking around naked. He looked through the box. There were a lot of lewd outfits, but Sonic chose a made outfit with some fade panties. He put them on her. He then took out some girly eyelashes, and put those on her, too. For the rest of the day, Sonic laid down on a lawn chair in a vacant beach near his house, at which the Mini Assistant did all his dirty work.

After many hours of exhausted ordering around on Sonic's part, he sip a dry martini, not completely sure what to do next. Seeing a spill on the ground, being the lazy asshole he was, ordered Mini Assistant to come and clean it up. Mini Assistant came over, and bent down to clean the mess, giving Sonic a perfect view of her fully developed vagina. It had fully fused in with the fabric and inside of the doll, even though the white panties were there, he still could see the vagina, and she was wet. Sonic felt he should question this, but didn't. "Alrighty then, when your done cleaning the drop, get me a refill." Mini Assistant complied, and immediately went to get the blue hedgehog a refill. "Treated like a king... you would have never got this with Tails around..." Immediately after he said that, he thought about if Tails would do his bidding. Just then, Assist. came in with Sonic's refill, and accidentally dropped it, glass shattered on the many rocks/seashells. Sonic's eyes widened, "Hey, what the Iblis?!?! That glass cost me A LOT!!" He said, borderline angry., he then calmed down, and thought of a worthy punishment. "Calm over here, and lay your chest on my legs." Said the sitting blue hedgehog. She did just as he said, but hesitated.

Sonic sighed, he didn't want to do this, but he had nothing better. He slowly took of her panties, revealing her tiny, tightly shut anus, underdeveloped ass, and tiny wet vagina. She just blushed at the fact that Sonic was now looking at her priveates. Sonic put saliva all over his gloved middle finger, and then, without a second thought, began to quickly insert his middle finger into her tight anus. "AAAH!!!!" She screamed in terror, as she felt the pain surge through her body. Sonic jammed it deeper, and deeper, and deeper, until it hit a wall. Sonic twisted that finger in a weird way, causing him to enter the most sensitive and painful cords in the whole doll's anus system. "DEAR LORD NO!!!!" She screamed bloody murder, in massive pain, as her most sensitive cord was being penetrated violently, by an uncleaned glove. She felt the world spinning around her, she wanted to faint. Suddenly, Sonic tore his finger out of the anus. _Sweet relief-_ was all that the doll got to think of before Sonic rubbed his hands together, and began to slap her but cheeks brutally. "AH!" She said as she gained large red marks on her but cheeks. She felt pain, and was now crying, but in her mind, in secret, she was LOVING this, all the brutal punishment. Sonic put her on the ground, and sternly asked, "What lesson did we learn today?!" The Mini Assistant was crying her eyes out as she said slowly, "N-Never... make... mistakes..." All Sonic did was sit back down in response.


End file.
